Naruto Uzumaki Mirror Ninja
by nights decent
Summary: Naruto had a special mirror stuck into his chakra point as a baby now he has a new kekkei genkai to use to beat his foes Naruto and Sasuke are best friends female KyuubixNaruto SakuraxSasuke pairings
1. The beginings

_**Naruto 4 years old**_

Naruto was running through a crowd of people to hide when he bumped into a man selling chakra absorbing mirrors.

"he kid watch it" the man grumbled as he looked for the hand held mirror he had and saw it broke on the ground and put chakra into the mirror fixing it when a small sliver of it went straight into Narutos chakra point….. and his chakra absorbed it. Naruto was surprised at first then ignored it thinking that chakra absorbing mirrors always get absorbed by chakra and that's what the man meant.

But because of how young he was his chakra absorbed it similar to what happened to kyuubis chakra but morphing it and giving him a whole new kekkei genkai

_**Naruto 8 years old**_

Naruto was in his new apartment sleeping when he heard a knock and got up to check "who the hell is up this late" he muttered as he got to the door and opened it "hello?" he didn't see anyone and poked his head out the door to look left and right for someone then looking down at a scroll at his feet "looks like they left me something" Naruto grabbed the scroll and headed back inside to look at it. It was a taijutsu scroll.

_Mirror realise taijutsu _

_Focus chakra onto your eyes to see the enemys pressure points then hit accordingly. Use 2 finger jabs much like the jyuuken fighting from the hyuuga clan._

_Below was a picture of human body from several angles. "awesome I can't wait to try this out… but it doesn't look like I'll know I'm doing it right unless I use it on someone." Naruto was awoken from his thoughts from another knock on the door 'please don't let this be the person who owns this scroll" Naruto silently prayed as he opened it._

It was Kiba more than likely come to beat him up again "time for your daily beating punk "Kiba said and punched his palm. 'ok remember chakra on my eyes' Naruto thought and did so then all the pictures of the bodies pressure points were suddenly visible he then used a 2 finger jab right into kibas solar plexus causing Kiba to clench his chest in pain "you little puck I'm going to get you for that" Kiba growled and threw a punch right at Narutos face put Naruto had his hands up to protect his chest and saw pressure points on kibas fingers and acted on instinct hitting 5 different pressure points on kibas hand before Kibas hand even reached him. "ahh my hand I'll be back and next time I'm getting payback you little squirt" 'so it does work' Naruto thought and went back to reading the scroll.

_Mirror realise muscle trigger_

_Focus chakra on your eyes like regular mirror realise fighting then focus chakra into your finger and hit a pressure point and disburse your chakra into the point that point will act as a trigger once you are finished hitting your enemies pressure points hit the trigger pressure point and bringing your chakra back their whole body will seize up._

_Mirror realise muscle trigger realise_

_Hit the trigger point again with chakra but this time let go of the chakra_

"wow" Naruto gasp 'is that really possible?' Naruto thought. "guess I'll just have to try it out on someone…. Hey Kiba wait up"

_**Naruto 10 first year of academy **_

Sasuke's so amazing" Sakura said as she watched him beat Kiba in taijutsu "Winner Sasuke Uchiha next round Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha" teacher Iruka sensei said. It was the beginning of the first year and they were grading the new students taijutsu levels today. Naruto jumped over the circle of people infront of Sasuke and for a split second his eyes seemed to resemble liquid mirrors (like when neo takes the pill and touches the mirror but on only his eyes) before Naruto put a hedge to hide them and got into his taijutsu stance, both arms at his sides with his palms up and first 2 fingers pointing upwards, "ready?" Iruka asked, Naruto and Sasuke nodded "start" Iruka took a step back outside the circle and watched as Sasuke shot forward into a kick with his left leg thinking it would be a quick fight but Naruto turned his body as Sasuke came within hitting distance barely dodging him by inches before throwing 2 quick hits on Sasukes leg before moving back. "you missed dobe" Sasuke taunted but Naruto smiled this annoyed him and he rushed in to punch the blond hoping he could stop whatever he was planning only to get a sharp hit right in the left shoulder then 5 more in different spots on his chest and 2 on each arm before getting kicked back by Naruto. "what's Naruto doing he's just poking him that baka could never win like that and he also could never win against my Sasuke-kun" Sakura said then looking at Kiba because be face-palmed "what" Sakura asked "he's using his own taijutsu technique and trust me if Naruto gets in one more hit Sasuke will lose" Kiba said. Sakura wasn't convinced "how do you know" Sakura asked getting mad that anyone would say Sasuke would lose "first hand" Kiba responded with a smirk.

'what's going on is he toying with me?' Sasuke wondered that really pissed him off and he ran straight at Naruto who looked bored and right when Sasukes fist was about to connect Naruto ducked and shot his hand up right into Sasukes right shoulder at the same spot before kicking him into the air and grabbing his legs to slam him into the ground. After that he jumped back and smirked at Sasukes look of horror. "i-I can't move" Sasuke said causing Kiba to burst out laughing and Sakura to look at Sasuke in equal horror as sasuke. Iruka looked at the picture infront of him in surprise 'he locked up all of Sasukes main joints causing him to feel as if he was completely immobile "round over winner Naruto Uzumaki tournament winner Naruto Uzumaki " Iruka said with a hint of pride, "now Naruto could you help Sasuke up please" Naruto looked up at Iruka then back at Sasuke "oh sorry almost forgot" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head and went over to Sasuke "what's that fighting style?" Sasuke asked once only he and Naruto could hear each other, curious as to what just happened, "it's the muscle trigger taijutsu" Naruto said as he hit Sasukes trigger pressure point and his whole body relaxed. "c-c-could you teach it to me?" Sasuke asked 'this righting style could be exactly what I need to beat HIM' Sasuke thought Naruto chuckled "could you teach me some fighting moves I could only do with the sharingan?" Naruto asked with a smile. Sasuke shook his head "but what does that have to do with your….. oh I see now… is it a dojutsu kekki genki" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "can I see" Naruto smiled "sure come with me to my house and I'll show you" Sasuke smiled something he rarely did and headed to Narutos house with him after classes. Once they got home Naruto shut the door "ok first please don't tell anyone I like to keep it as a secret weapon against people that's why I put a hedge on it when we fought" Sasuke nodded. It made sense. Naruto then put a hand over his eyes and when he pulled his hand away his eyes they were covered with liquid mirror shocking Sasuke "you know I don't say this much but it's the only word that fits this… awesome… what is it anyway" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto "it's mirror release: mirror eye dojutsu I have a mirror release kekkei genkai.. hey check this out" Naruto was moving his hands in a circle as a small ball of liquid mirror formed between his hands and he threw it at the way and it splashed into a large mirror taking up most of the wall then he jumped up twisted so he was sideways in the air then kicked the ground and it erupted into another large mirror before Naruto jumped into it and disappeared, or that's what Sasuke thought before he looked at a mirror and saw Naruto standing in the mirror before jumping through the mirror on the wall "as long as I am touching a mirror I can move freely and hit anything without being seen but if I'm not touching a mirror it's like pushing through water" Naruto explained to a stuned Sasuke. And so began their friendship.

**_So this is chapter one it's a little rough around the edges I could really use a beta reader to help with that but till then i'll take any ideas and corrections if you have any_**


	2. Narutos Birthday

_**Naruto 11 years old Narutos birthday**_

Sasuke sneaking some cake for Narutos birthday he managed to sneak a whole cake from a villager whose birthday was today. he was snickering his whole way to Narutos once he finally made he put down the cake and backed away so he wouldn't destroy it as he fell over laughing at how easily it was to take the cake and the villagers face would look like when he figures out his cake was stolen(the cake was easily 3 feet tall and 3 feet wide at the base), before slowly getting up still laughing slightly and knocked on Narutos door. "hey mirrorass get up" Sasuke yelled through the door and waited before he heard a bang and Naruto curse before the door opened, "what is it ping pong-san?" Naruto asked(refuring to the Uchiha symbol). They had both came up with some very insulting nicknames to keep up the façade that they hated each other in truth they had to stop from laughing at everyone elses glibness. "happy birthday Naruto" Sasuke said and picked up the cake. Needless to say Narutos eyes bulged at its size "Sasuke that thing is huge if you weren't a guy I'd kiss you right now!" Naruto said as Sasuke chuckled "well it's a good thing I'm not a girl" Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously "or maybe you are" Sasuke quickly went to kick Naruto in the face.

Naruto quickly back flipped and chuckled "ok you passed you're a guy" Naruto grabbed the cake and put it down before grabbing a kunai and attempting to cut it "why don't you just use your mirror blade it wont leave any mirror in the cake will it" Sasuke asked as Naruto slammed his head into the table around 5 times before forming a sword out of his mirror chakra and cut the cake cleanly in half then resting on his couch next to Sasuke then gave him a piece of cake on a plate and a fork as they both started eating "oh I almost forgot" Sasuke pulled out a scroll and made a hand sign before a present appeared on top of it.

"here open it" Sasuke said as Naruto eyed the red box with green bow on top and ripped it apart and pulled out a set of long black leather trench coat(like ibikis) a pair of leather gloves that hand 1 centimeter knives at the tips so he could cut tendons with ease and a pair of steeled toe boots that could have the steel become denser with chakra to act as weights and grow with size along with a black tank top and dark blue jeans. "dude you got me a whole outfit and these gloves are kick ass where did you get them "he asked "I didn't buy them I made them with some help from the blacksmith" Sasuke said Naruto smiled wide as he got an idea "hey Sasuke do you still have those blood packets we found by the hospital dumpster?" he asked as Sasuke nodded "yes why?" Naruto grinned "wanna scare some fan girls shitless?" Naruto asked as Sasuke grinned as wide as Naruto "maybe then they would stop following me around if I pranked them good job Naruto come on I got the blood in this scroll" Sasuke got up and ran outside.

5 hours later

After putting up several flyers that Sasuke would be practicing at training field 1 Naruto sat in a tree watching Sasuke practice waiting for 2 specific girls to come, Sakura and Ino, once they arrived it was time to get the show on the road. Naruto jumped out a tree yelling and stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder, or that's what it looked like to the 50+ fan girls watching in horror as blood splat our of Sasukes shoulder meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were trying not to laugh as they had placed blood packets at all of Sasukes nerve points so he could petrify Sasuke so he wouldn't blow their cover by laughing at the fangirls as one by one Sasuke got covered in what all the fan girls thought was Sasukes blood before Naruto stabbed him in the chest killing him before jumping away purposely leaving a trail of blood while almost the intire group went after Naruto Ino and Sakura stayed back to see if Sasuke was still alive "Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun are you ok?" they both asked at the same time but were to shocked to move out from behind cover.

When Naruto was sure that all the girls were gone he jumped down to Sasuke and began releasing the muscle trigger but fell over laughing the moment it was done "did you see the looks on their faces Sasuke on man you might still have to run from them they might go from a fan girl mob to just a mob trying to kill you for scaring then" Sasuke stayed completely still and winked at Naruto 2 times and looked toward where Sakura and Ino were hiding but the 2 couldn't see his eyes and quickly jumped out at Naruto "you bastard you killed him now we're going to kill you" Sakura and Ino yelled as they charged at Naruto but much to their dismay the just sunk into the ground, or they thought was the ground till they looked down to see what looked like a mirror puddle little did they know that's exactly what it was as Naruto quickly did a muscle trigger on both girls before coming out the puddle and kicking Sasuke "come get up before the rest of the mob get back."

Sasuke sighed and got up "but you ruined my fun" Sasuke whined jokingly while smiling at Naruto "well I think if you didn't get up as soon as they figured out you were breathing they would of raped your mouth with theirs" Naruto chuckled but Sasuke had a look of pure fright "y-y-y-you d-d-d-don't think they would really do that would they" Naruto nodded Sakura got an idea from it though "hey Naruto can I ask you something" Sakura asked "you just did" Naruto responded chuckling but stopped when she glared "ok what do you want" Naruto asked as he went over so she could speak in his ear and whispered to him her plan and at the end Naruto had to stop from straight up busting out laughing at the plan then looked at Sasuke then to his new gloves Sasuke got him "hummm ask me again in a week when I forgot that Sasuke got me these" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke and ran off.

**_O_**_**make**_

_1 week later_

Sasuke woke up to find he couldn't move and he was in an hotel room then looked to his left to see sakura in the bed with him in lingerie then much to his terror he was in nothing but boxers and after realizing that all his muscles were not working he figured out who did this and screamed "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed the O for several minutes before Sakura pulled off one of her socks and put them in his mouth while giggling saying "put a sock in it Sasuke-kun."

_In Narutos apartment_

Naruto head his name being yelled and started having fits of laughter knowing it was Sasuke before Itachi showed up at his house "Naruto-kun why is Sasuke screaming your name?" Itachi asked and smirked at Naruto stammering before correcting himself "I mean why is he screaming your name when he is in bed with " to that Naruto snickered "I numbed all his limbs for 12 hours and Sasuke figured it out" Naruto said before both of them broke into a fit of laughter.

After Itachi finally compossed himself he threw Naruto a scroll "here this is the money for whoever could get Sasuke laid first jaraiya was so sure that it would be him that he placed half the pot" itachi said as he threw it to Naruto and the first thing he noticed was the kanji on it for 12 then he looked up at Itachi "that's for 12 mill" Naruto fainted at this and Itachi left after putting the money under him and put him in bed. "lucky kid, I wish I would of thought of that before I left" Itachi said as he left.


	3. Meeting Kyuubi

_**Naruto 11 konoha ally**_

Naruto ran, he ran faster than even he thought he could. Some anbu black ops soldiers saw it fit to kill him today, the day after his birthday too. He knew he wouldn't last against anbu so he ran as fast as he could but was cut off when 2 more anbu dropped in front of him "where do you think you're going demon? We're going to get rid of you once and for all." the anbu said before pulling our a kunai and stabbing it into Narutos chest "finally we got rid of him, now you 2 hide the body outside of konoha we don't need anyone figuring out what happened." he pointed at 2 other men and jumped away as they picked up Naruto put him in a sack filled with potatoes and ran off and after about 10 miles they dropped Naruto on the ground and left him.

_**Narutos mindscape**_

"where am I?" Naruto wondered as he tried to remember what happened _'those men…. Did they kill me_?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked up to see huge bars and in the middle was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

"**So you're my landlord heh you don't look like much**" a girl said as she looked at him.

"w-who are you? Where am i? what happened to me?" Naruto asked.

The girl giggled "**in that order, I'm Kyuubi but you can call me kyuu sexy** "she winked at him "**you are in your mindscape and you were nearly killed**" she said in a sweet tone although you could hear the venom when she answered the last question.

Naruto who was barley paying attention to Kyuubi suddenly looked at her closely, she had beautiful and perfect curves dark blood red eyes D cup breast and was wearing a skin tight orange dress but what got his attention the most was the '9' he guessed tails swirling behind her.

What he didn't notice was there was only 8 tails behind her and one was under water creeping towards him.

"who would of guess the nine tailed fox would be sooo.. foxy" Naruto said with a chuckle and although he couldn't see it Kyuubi blushed slightly. _'**this container is going to be so much more fun to 'play' with then Kushina**'_ Kyuubi thought as she used the tail that was under water to pull Naruto to her through the cage and putting her foot up and kicking Naruto into the ground and putting her foot on his chest then leaning on her foot and looking down at Naruto "I like this position don't you Naruto-kun" she purred. "now let's talk about an arrangement" she said as she sat on Narutos chest.

_**Kumo, Yugitos mindscape**_

"What makes Kyuubi the worst of the bijuu nibi?" Yugito asked,

"**Simple kitten, Kyuubi is hornyer then Shukaku is bloodthirsty**" Nibi said with a giggle.

"If she's hornyer then shukaku is bloodthirsty you must be as horny as shukaku is bloodthirsty" Yugito said with a snicker.

Nibi gasp **"only Kyuubi is anywhere near as horny as he is bloodthirsty, she makes me look innocent she's mated with all her containers, she said the reason was because she was the strongest so she figured she could do whatever she wanted, and that included being a bigger pervert then Jiraiya but her human form is beautiful enough so she could always get away with it"** Nibi replied. "**I never got away with it**" Nibi pouted.

_**Hotel in unknown town**_

_Jiraiya was laying in his hotel room after going through another day of watching Oto nin do absolutely nothing when he screamed loud enough to be heard all the way in Konoha for no reason._

_**5 hours later konoha**_

Izumo Kamizuke and Kotetsu Hagane were 'watching' the village gates(and by watching I mean laying their head down for a nap) when Naruto walked up to the gates, it was night time so the gates were closed. Naruto looked up at the gates then walked over to Izume and Kotetsu "hey can you guys open the gates for me I'm really sleepy." without looking up Izume said "state your business and name." Naruto sweatdropped "I'm here to go to my house and go to bed and my name is Naruto Uzumaki" both of then looked up shocked by this. Izume quickly pressed a botton for the anbu to come while they stalled "Naruto how did you get outside the gates?" Kotetsu asked "I was stabed and they put me in a sack full of potatoes and dropped me not far from here "at hearing him being stuffed into a sack full of potatoes they both chuckled before busting into full blown laughter right when the anbu arrived.

_After figuring he wasn't getting a logical response to Izumo or Kotetsu Kakashi turned to see what this was all about and saw Naruto and his eyes widened under his mask "Naruto why did you leave?! More importantly HOW did you leave?! What happened?" Kakashi asked franticly._

Naruto decided to take a page out of kyuu-chans book "**aww I like kyuu-chan naru-kun maybe you will get rewarded for picking such a sweet name**" kyuubi giggled as Naruto blushed furiously and ignoring her "in that order I didn't chose to leave, I was carried out of the town in a bag of potatoes" this made Izume and Kotetsu brake out into a second fit of laughter and Kakashi to chuckle but Naruto ignored it "and I was stabbed and car… hid out side konoha" he said and stopping himself from saying he was carried off in a bag or potatoes. Hearing Naruto got stab caused Kakashi to gasp then become almost enraged. "come with me to the Hokage at once" he said as he grabbed Naruto and shushined to the hokages office and explained it to the Hokage. "Naruto do your know any of the mask the anbu were wearing?" the Hokage asked Naruto thought for a minute before responding "all I saw was the leaders mask clearly I didn't get a good view of the others but his mask was a rino" Naruto said.

seconds later a man in a rino anbu mask appeared "you wanted me Hokage-sama?" he said then saw Naruto "YOU you were supposed to be dead! Well no worrys I'll finish what I started**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**" the man yelled and Naruto reacted on instinct and used the mirror hand sign (being your middle and pinky finger up with their buds touching while the rest of your fingers have your first knuckle touching and curled with the tips of his thumbs touching his index fingers) and kicked the ground stoping the fireball and incasing it in mirror before bringing his hands apart and slowly moving them back together and as he did the ball got smaller then Naruto did 3 hand signs '_mirror tiger mirror'_ Naruto thought "**Mirror Release: Katon Reversal: Flamethrower**" Naruto yelled as he pointed his open palm at and a small hole opened in the ball that pointed to the man who stabed Naruto and out of the hole a stream of flame appeared and fired toward the man. He barely got out of the way but was burnt badly he put enough chakra into that attack for it to be an A rank and this child just blocked it like it was nothing he not only blocked it but forced it back at him he was about to get up when Naruto pointed his palm at him and closed his hand into a fist and the ball of his jutsu flew at him and exploded knocking him out.

The Hokage watched what happened stunned at what was going on but quickly came to his senses "Naruto you just gave me a brilliant idea, once you make those balls do you need to keep adding chakra once you make then?" Sarutobi asked "no jiji once I make the balls I can store the jutsu why?" the Hokage smiled greatly. "I'm going to get you several scrolls and I want you to pick 3 C-rank 2 B-rank and 1 A-rank jutsu then I want you to store the jutsus so you can release it and I will also give you several stunning jutsus so you don't hurt the cilvilians, BUT you can NOT tell anyone I made then for you understand?" Naruto was practicly bonceing off the walls at this idea "of course jiji no one will know."

**_2 hours later_**

Naruto fell to the ground exhausted and fell asleep quickly after hitting the ground. He had 25 of each jutsu and 50 stunning jutsus but as soon as he fell asleep he went into his mindscape instead of dreaming.

**_Narutos mindscape_**

Kyuubi looked down at Naruto on the ground at her feet "**hello Naruto you remember our deal don't you?**" kyuubi asked as she sat on Narutos chest and pined his arms to the ground _'Naruto you may be young now but when puberty hits you won't be able to resist me and then… you WILL be mine Naruto-kun'_ kyuubi thought with a giggle.

**_I wonder if anyone has ever been carryed off in a sack of potatoes before LOL that would be the best news story ever! Kid beats up captor with potatoes after getting stuffed into a sack of potatoes XD_**


	4. the forbidden scroll

**Nights dec****ent:well got another chapter it should all smooth from here on out**

**Kyuubi:awww why did you leave out mine and Narutos little talk?**

**Nights Decent:because he wasn't even teen when he is thirteen you can have him and let them watch**

**(Naruto runs through wall)**

**:Naruto:OH HELL NO NO ONE WATCHES ME AND KYUUBI-CHAN**

**Kyuubi:awww sweet naru-kun**

**Nights Decent:ummm my world I choice what they see and what they don't**

**Naruto:in the world below us maybe but not here(evil grin)**

**Nights Decent:…well..shit(runs through Narutos hole in wall)**

**Naruto:GET THE HELL BACK HERE**

**Kyuubi:well sense they're gone I guess I'll do it**

**Kyuubi: decent does not own Naruto…. Oh and he told me to explain his name….. it means decent as in son so it basically means son of darkness**

**Me: I CAME UP WITH IT WHEN PLAYING A VAMPIRE GAME(wind release rasenshrunken passes by) me:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK**

**Naruto 12 2 days before genin exams**

Naruto was walking down the street on his way home when suddenly 7 shinobi jumped off of the roof and gave chase "come here demon brat you will never pass the genin exams!" Naruto sweatdroped that's what this was all about him becoming a shinobi 'god these people are such a pain they're so….. troublesome" Naruto thought with a snicker. Naruto turned into an ally that was a dead end 'crap wrong turn…. Well at least I can test out some new mirror jutsus on them' Naruto thought as he turned around and gasp. Everyone was frozen in place… but not from ice but from mirror release all of them covered like it was an wave from between him and them engulfing them all and before he could move a man dropped off the roof "so you're Naruto Uzumaki mirror release ninja **KATON: FIREBALL JUTSU**" the man yelled as he shot a fireball at Naruto.

Naruto reacted on instinct using "**MIRROR RELEASE: KATON REVERSAL: NINJUTSU BOMB**" Naruto yelled as the fireball was incased in mirror and shrunk before being thrown at the mysterious man who quickly jumped out of the way of it as it landed right where his feet would have been 'I feel the Hyuugas pain, but at least it was in their family, this little kid has the most powerful mirror release I've ever seen of everyone in our clan and he got it via mirror release in his tenketsu, so it's artificial. oh the irony' the man thought as he dropped into a small mirror he had on top of the building after he assessed Narutos skills.

Naruto jumped up the building to see nothing but a small puddle of mirror quickly disappear but right before it did a scroll popped out. When Naruto opened it the first thing he saw was a mirror release genjutsu

Mirror release genjutsu: focus chakra into the mirror and imagine an exact copy of your opponent and it will step through the mirror but cannot step off the mirror or fight

'kyuubi-chan I finally have a genjutsui can use' Naruto said. **"good naru-kun you should see what else is in there and practice the genjutsu"** "ok…. Hey whats this" Naruto said to himself as he smiled, he finally had something that would be useful in defeating anyone and went off to train.

**Next day genin exams**

"hey dobe you got the idea right?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he entered the class

"yeah teme I got it I got it don't get your panties in a twist" Naruto replied with a smirk they decided to make the rookie of the year and the other dead last after looking at past record teams of putting dead last with rookie of the year oh that note "you better not screw this up teme" Naruto said with a joking glare as he fell asleep on his desk till class started

**Around 5 hours later**

It had went perfect Naruto was dead last and Sasuke was rookie of the year and when he tried to gloat Naruto punched him through the board that had everyone's placement and knocked Sasuke into a tree when Sasuke yelled through the wreckage "how much power was in that punch?" Naruto thought for a minute "about 15 percent why?" Sasukes only response to Naruto was a thumb up before he fell unconscious. Naruto picked up Sasuke and ran to his house before roughly throwing him through a window onto his bed thinking 'i wonder if I should get sakura' making kyuubi laugh **'oh kami kit please do I want to see the look on his face when he wakes up'** Naruto thought about it but he felt lazy and just went back to his house to sleep off today

**Later that day**

Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku when Mizuki walked over to him and started speaking "Naruto you know I could help you beat Sasuke and become rookie of the year I have a test that we give to every dead last in a chance to redeem themselves" this sparked Narutos interest he decided to see what it was couldn't hurt to hear him out he thought as he slipped into his dobe façade "really Mizuki sensei what is it?!" Naruto said said in a childish voice and started hopping around before stopping so he could whisper it into Narutos ear. Naruto smiled wide but not for what Mizuki thought he was smiling because he could learn some powerful jutsu and then put all the blame on Mizuki it was perfect and he could write down everything in it to learn later.

**A successful infiltration and escape later**

Naruto came to a stop at the rally point and opened the scroll and gasp, over 50 jutsu just waiting to be learnt.

sense he couldn't write it all down he used **mirror release: mirror picture jutsu** and then used it again so the writing wouldn't be backwards and sealed the picture as he started learning from the scroll of jinjutsu and quickly learning the 1 being shadow clone jutsu 2 being soul retrieval jutsu and three being soul absorbing jutsu which works by absorbing a soul by using soul retrieval jutsu giving him all the chakra they had AND their jutsus/ knowledge but the drawback was they had to be weaker than him but that wouldn't help anyone thanks to kyuubi.

Iruka arrived exactly when he finished too. Naruto thought about it and thought it better if no one never knew he knew those two techniques existed which left shadow clone jutsu to do in infront on him so, dropping back into the dobe façade, he said "Iruka-sensei I learned a technique from the scroll so do I get promoted to rookie of the year now?" Naruto asked with an innocents' to his voice that made Iruka wonder who deceived him, the innocents' making him look like he didn't mean any harm just as Naruto had thought 'HA suckers I'm playing these guys like better then Shikmarau plays shogi… ok maybe not that good but good enough' he thought as he heard kyuubi laugh "**oh Naruto-kun I'm loving you more and more smart deceiving twisted with a hint of bloodlust and sadism that would leave the I T, in shame but it's all wrapped in a caring heart, that is truly dangerous the powerful spells of evil used for good inside an incorruptible heart.**"

**'if I ever get out of this seal and you live I'm going to make you immortal and my mate' **kyuubi kept the last part to herself.

Naruto smiled at that kyuubi she almost never appraised him but it seems having no morals and being a good guy got appraised "**it's because that's how I am and I do appraise you**" kyuubi said in a matter-of-fact tone making Naruto chuckle before releasing Mizuki was watching them. Naruto decided to wait till Mizuki made his move and he didn't have to wait long before Mizuki jumped toward Naruto and landing in front of him "Naruto good job now give me the scroll" before Naruto could respond Iruka yelled "DON'T DO IT NARUTO HE'S DECIVING YOU" Iruka yelled giving him a perfect excuse to turn on Mizuki without letting them know he was using Mizuki to get the kinjutsus "I trust Iruka-sensei more then you so I think I'll be going to give the scroll back now" Naruto said in a bored voice as he turned to leave, but before he could Mizuki grabbed him "where do you think you're going brat?" Mizuki then in a heat of the moment decided to tell Naruto about the kyuubi as to scare Naruto to the point of shock while he took the scroll and ran off "Naruto do you know why the village hates you?" Mizuki asked and before Naruto could respond Iruka called out "don't that's an S class secret if you tell him you will get death sentence" Iruka yelled but Mizuki continued "you are the…" Naruto cut him off before he could continue "shut UP already I know I get I'm the kyuubi bla bla bla " Naruto mocked before throwing a B-ranked fire jutsu ball that exploded when it hit Mizuki not killing him but knocking him out "well….. that was anti-climatic" Iruka said with a chuckle "come on Naruto let's go get some ramen"

**Me:*pants* well that's it for now**

**Naruto: I'm still going to kill you**

**Me: how would you do that?**

**Kyuubi:*holds knife to my neck while I hold Naruto in arm-bar*like this**

**Me: your no fun *jumps up and runs away***


	5. meeting the teams

_**Me:I'm feeling lazy today lets all take a nap while we're forced to read this story in our sleep in some way we will never figure out**_

_**Naruto:ramen…..ramen…..ramen….ramen**_

_**Kyuubi slaps Naruto:get ahold of yourself man fight it fight the ramen**_

_**Naruto turns to look at Kyuubi: never fight the ramen… ramen is your friend**_

_**Me: well while that happens ima start this show…..btw I already did a disclaimer so I aint doing no more**_

_**Next day**_

_Naruto was on his way to the academy after the little "accident" with Mizuki._

_"hey Naruto wait up" Sasuke said as he jogged next to Naruto before slowing down to a walking pace to match Narutos._

_"so if my research was right it would be you me and someone else so who do you think it is" Sasuke asked as he put his hands behind his head and whistled as he looked around. "I don't know either Kiba Hinata Ino or.."Naruto shuttered "Sakura" Sasuke shivered at the mention of her name, she was by far the most annoying fan girl in all of history(no joke Sasuke checked some personal journals to see if anyone else had the same problem). "well we have a 75% chance of winning so anything else to talk about" Naruto was about to shake his head when he remembered the kinjutsu, he couldn't bring them out now but he could show Sasuke the shadow clone jutsu_

_**30 minutes later**_

_Sasuke was huffing and had one arm slung around Naruto to help hold him stay up "here Sasuke I saw this jutsu last night" Naruto lifted Sasukes shirt and slammed his open palm into his stomach and forced chakra into Sasukes chakra reserves, at first Sasuke thought it was an attack till he felt his chakra filling to the brim '__I never questioned Narutos chakra before… but this is INSANE he's filling my chakra completely yet isn't breaking a sweat!'__ "thanks I needed that" they walked to the academy and waited for Iruka to get there and tell them which team they would be on._

_**10 minutes of sleeping on their desk later**_

_Iruka walked in "ok class settle down while I announce the teams." Iruka said getting everyone excited "__I hope/know Sasukes on my team"__ was the thoughts of Ino Sakura and Naruto. "now team seven Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto smiled and Sasuke chuckled "Sakura Haruno" Naruto face faulted and Sasuke was on the verge of tears while Sakura was looking depressed "and Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke burst into tears and whimpered and Sakura figured she could put up with Naruto with Sasuke to keep him in line and Naruto….. well he was aiming a kunai knife at the back of Sakuras head. "team 8 Hinata Hyuuga Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" all three were content with those choices….. well Hinata still was mubbling out cuss words for not being on Narutos team but that's beside the point "and team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka" Shikamaru knew this would happen Choji was happy to be on the same team as Shikamaru and Ino was depressed on not being on Sasukes team "now all on you wait for your jonin senseis. They should be arriving shortly"_

_**1 HOUR 55 MINUTES LATER**_

_"__**WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BASTARD OF A JONIN**__" narut… oh wait Sasuke said "Sasuke you stole my line" Naruto mumbled out as he went back to lying on the desk "and if my information is correct we have Kakashi hatake notorious for being at least 2 hours late for everything and some say he will even be 2 hours late to his own funeral also has 3 tomo sharingan eye in his left eye socket and that's all the information I have on him so far so we have maybe 5 minutes before he gets here" Sasuke looked over at Naruto "and how exactly did you get this information?" Naruto smirked and shrugged "you'd be surprised where people leave their bingo-books." (5 minutes later)as if on que he walked in and a bat landed on his head…. "please notice that I will prank you if you give me a full hour to think of something Kakashi-sensei and for every time your 2 hours late it will become more painful" Kakashi rubbed his face and looked at all three of them" my first impressions are… scary… anyway meet me on the roof" and with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke. "shadow clone… well lets go" and with that Naruto jumped up onto his feet and proceeded to the room with Sasuke following him and Sakura following Sasuke.  
__**rooftop  
**__  
Naruto walked up the stairs and sat down infront of Kakashi with Sakura to his right and Sasuke to his left "well now that your all here why don't we get started and get to know each other ok? Let's start with name, likes, dislikes, and dreams, pinkie you first." Sakura looked up nervously, "um sensei why don't you go first? You know so that we can see how it's done." Kakashi thought it over for a minute before nodding "sure good idea ok my likes… well I like a lot of things and my dislikes…. People who leave their comrades to die on a mission and my dreams.. well I don't have any at the moment" and with that Kakashi pointed at Sakura before anyone could form a coherent insult "now pinkie you go" as if on instinct she looked over at Sasuke "my likes are…. My dislikes are Naruto-baka" and with that Naruto threw a huge shit-eating grin at Sasuke and Sakura "and my dreams for the future are…" with that she started staring off in Sasukes general direction causing Naruto to go into full blown laughter and Sasuke to whimper "ok Sakura quit drooling" everyone looked over to see that Sakura WAS infact drooling! Now emo.. I mean Uchiha your turn" with that Naruto was sent into another laughter fit and Sasuke grew a tick mark. Once they both calmed down Sasuke continued and Naruto went back to messing with his mirror "my likes are very few that only a select few know and I dislike almost everything" before he could continue Naruto muttered "emo much?" causing Sasuke to… smirk? WTF "shut up Naruto, and as for my dreams… no my ambition… is to kill… a certain person." While most people expected Naruto to come up with a witty response instead Narutos gaze turned colder more icy and the glass he was manipulating shattered the same time Sasuke said person and with that Naruto said in a low quiet voice "sorry" before throwing the mirror into the wall.. if anyone was to look at the mirror and pieced it back together it would hold in it a reflection of Itachi Uchiha. "anyway my likes are scaring people teasing my friend and my dislikes are anything that would harm my friend or any of konoha and my dream is to become the Hokage and protect the village and everyone in it. "with that Kakashi clapped his hands and got to his feet "well now time to go and be at training ground three by 8 a.m. and don't eat… you'll throw up" and with that Kakashi shunshined away "well see you guys tomorrow I'm going to go train"(A. have no idea how hard it was to not type"well see yall later ima go train"XD) Naruto said "me too" and with that Naruto and Sasuke left leaving Sakura on her own._

_**in kakashis house**__  
__**  
**_at his house if anyone was to look in the window they would see Kakashi reading icha icha but really he was thinking over his new team "_well Sasuke is definitely brooding but when he mentioned who was undeniably itachi Naruto grew could and the killer intent was almost that of the kyuubis intent but other than that he seems very happy most of the time him and Sasuke are definitely long time friends but Sakura is a complete and utter fangirl with no real ninja skills can't wait to see how they do._" With that Kakashi closed his book and went upstairs to bed.

_**thanks for the reviews they're really the only reason I finished this chapter at 3 in the morning lol more reviews for more story think of my story as a fire FEED ME MORE reviews**_


End file.
